


Dumb sibling energy

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [23]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo Cabin - Freeform, i posted this instead of sleeping, kayla is a dork, kind of a crack fic, kinda ooc for will, the Apollo kids are dorks, will is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: When Will is bored with no one to talk to, he makes [“harmless”] trouble.
Relationships: Austin Lake & Will Solace, Kayla Knowles & Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Dumb sibling energy

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I don’t know. The Apollo cabin radiates dumb sibling energy so why not, poorly executed concept but whatever. Will is OOC but also whatever. This would have gone up earlier but I got distracted. Enjoy.

“Psst Kayla,” Will hissed, a smirk spreading across his face. Kayla jumped and the arrow that she was aiming sailed far above the target, lodging itself in the taller branches of a tree.

“Will!” She spun around, slapping Will in the shoulder, “that would have been a good shot too!”

Will laughed and stepped back, he held his hands up in front of himself defensively, “what? I didn’t do anything.”

“Just because the infirmary is empty doesn’t mean that you can put people in there yourself,” she scolded, punching him again. 

Will laughed and rubbed his shoulder, “that also applies to you, too. Don’t break my arm.”

“Go get it,” she pointed to the arrow in the tree. Will sighed and walked over to the tree, looking up.

“Could you give me a boost?” Will asked, cocking his head to one side. Kayla slung her bow over her shoulder and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“I’ll take that as a no?”

“Just get the arrow, stupid,” Kayla said, taking a few steps closer so she could watch Will closer.

“Oh, cut me some slack. I was bored,” Will insisted, grabbing a low branch.

“It’s not like this is your first time climbing a tree, you know what to do,” Kayla tapped her foot on the ground. Slightly amused by her half brother.

“Fine, fine,” Will pulled himself up, grabbing another branch, “I think that you purposely shot it high up so I’d have to climb.”

Kayla glared up at Will, he swung his leg up to a branch and sat down.

“What are you doing?”

“Enjoying the view,” Will looked down at Kayla. Kayla rolled her eyes.

“Kayla what are you doing?” Austin asked, approaching Kayla, “what did the tree do to you?”

“What do you mean?” Kayla looked over at Austin confused.

“You were glaring up at that tree like it had stolen something from you,” Austin looked up, “oh, hi Will.”

Will waved to Austin.

“Wait, why is Will in the tree?”

“Because he needs to retrieve my arrow,” Kayla shot a pointed look up at Will, “which I’m afraid you still need to get  _ Will _ .”

“I’m making my way,” Will started to climb closer to the arrow, “maybe you shouldn’t have shot it up in the tree.”

“You shouldn’t have scared me,” Kayla shot back.

“There was no one else around, it was perfectly safe,” Will grabbed the shaft of the arrow and pulled it out of the bark of the tree, “What do you want me to do now? I got the arrow.”

“Get back down here,” Kayla insisted.

“Yes sir,” Will gave a mock two finger salute and started to climb down.

“I wouldn’t use that branch,” Austin advised, but his advice wasn’t very helpful considering that when he said that the branch already broke from under Will. Will cried out in surprise and fell the rest of the way, landing on his back. Thankfully it wasn’t too far of a fall.

“Are you okay!” Kayla asked, kneeling down next to Will. Will sat up, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I tried to warn you,” Austin shrugged but knelt down next to Kayla.

“I’m good, don’t worry,” Will waved his hand dismissively, then looked down at his side, “oh look at that, I’ve been impaled.”

“What!” Kayla exclaimed, her eyes wide with surprise.

Will cackled and handed her the arrow, which was clean, “I’m kidding.”

“How boring has your day  _ been  _ today?” Austin asked, rolling his eyes.

“I don’t have anyone to talk to,” Will responded, crossing his legs in front of himself.

“You find the dumbest ways to get attention, Will,” Kayla stood up, brushing off her pants. She extended a hand to Will and pulled him to his feet. 

“Rude,” Austin grabbed Will’s arm and used it to pull himself to his feet, almost taking Will down in the process.

“C’mon I can have a little fun every once in a while,” Will nudged Kayla’s shoulder with his own. Then winced

“I bet you’ve got a bruise,” Kayla rolled her eyes, “that’s what you get for falling out of a tree.”

“You’re the one that made me go up there in the first place,” Will responded.

“You two are stupid,” Austin rolled his eyes. Will slung his arm around his shoulders.

“Sucks, but you’re stuck with us,” he then winced again.

“Come on let’s get to the infirmary and see how badly you screwed yourself up,” Kayla rolled her eyes.

“You mean  _ you  _ screwed me up?” Will asked, following Kayla to the infirmary, rubbing his back.

“Whatever,” Kayla rolled her eyes.

Austin followed the two of them back to the infirmary reluctantly. 

**Author's Note:**

> More to come later tonight with Apollo cabin bonding and some Will angst (Big surprise) so look out for that. I also didn’t know how to end this so oh well. Thanks for reading I love you all and sorry for so much solangelo/Will spam I just don’t know what else to write. <3


End file.
